Generations
by Mistyfan5987
Summary: As the title says it's based on the fairy's offspring. Two have no wings one is the son of two well known heros. Sorry bad at summaries. Read to know more. Tinkerbell, Terrence, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori main adults. Updates will be back i finally have more internet.
1. The arrival

**A/N I do not own Tinkerbell I did however create Tavin, Caroline, and Milly.**

**This is my first tinkerbell story so bear with me. Enjoy.**

A small baby laid in a crib her mother and father standing over her smiling. The baby began to smile but her laugh was stolen by the night and carried to a tree outside the window. It carried a leaf still half frozen from winter along on its journey to the second star.

Vidia sat on a flower leaf as she noticed the leaf coming towards her. She tried to lure it towards the pixie dust tree but the leaf wouldn't allow her. It floated down and came to rest square I the middle of the border. Vidia zoomed straight for the tree and alerted the queen of what had happened. The queen sent a messenger to tell Lord Milori to come to the border. (Remember they can cross due to frosting wings) All the fairies winter and autumn gathered around the spectacle in front of them. Never before, in the history of pixie hollow had this happened.

"Milori what do you suppose we do?" Asked Queen Clarion.

"I suppose, the only thing I can think of is to pour pixie dust on both sides and see what happens." Clarion nodded and they proceeded. Queen clarion called forth Tavin, a dust keeper talent who had arrived a month before. He brought an acorn cup of pixie dust and stood at the border. As he and the one winter fairy stepped towards the border the leaf quivered the broke in half. The young Sparrow-man stopped, eyes wide. The two groups looked at each other Queen Clarion and Lord Milori decided to proceed as usual and led the two halves of the leaf to their respectful places.

*Back at the pixie dust tree*

"Tavin you may now precede." The queen stated and Tavin stepped forward he dumped the pixie dust on the leaf and from it appeared a little fairy. She had the hair color of queen clarion an when she opened her eyes she had the same eyes as well. The little girl looked up.

"Where am I?" she asked as Queen Clarion came up next to her.

"Born of laughter cloaked in cheer, happiness has brought you here." The queen stated. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow little one. Now let's see about tho" she stopped suddenly as the queen stood behind her. The little fairy had no wings!

*In the winter woods*

"Little on let's see those wings." Said Lord Milori. The little fairy turned around and everyone gasped. She had no wings!

**A/N Well what you think. Hope it's good. R&R please. Til next time**


	2. The Talents

**A/N Back here is chapter two. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tinkerbell only my characters**

"No matter let us find your talent." said Queen Clarion. She had just discovered the new arrival had no wings. That was unheard of no fairy or sparrow-man never had wings. The little fairy turned to see toadstools all in a circle. Fairies from each talent came forth and placed a symbol of their talent on a toadstool. The little fairy stepped forward and approached the first symbol, a hammer, and it began to glow. Everyone started to cheer but the little fairy continued to walk, surprising everyone. She passed each and every symbol and all the fairies and sparrow-men gasped each and every symbol was glowing! The little fairy stepped into the middle and Queen Clarion approached her. "Well fairies of all talents welcome your newest member, Caroline" A fairy from every talent stepped forward and began to talk to her. Tinkerbell was the first up to her followed by Terrence. Tinkerbell after explaining what tinkers do proceeded over to Queen Clarion.

"Where will she live? Usually the new arrival stays with their talent but she has everyone." Tinkerbell inquired. The Queen thought for a moment then replied, "She will stay with me in the Pixie Dust Tree." Tinkerbell nodded and flew over to where Tavin was sitting. "Terrence come here." Terrence flew over to where the blonde fairy stood next to his apprentice. She leaned over next to him. "Do you think, maybe, it'd be good if Tavin here taught Caroline about the Dust Keeping talent?" Terrence looked over at the young sparrow-man. He nodded.

"Tavin I have an important question to ask you. Would you possibly be willing to teach Caroline?" Tavin looked up at the mention of the new arrivals name.

"Well sure Terrence if you think I can." The blonde sparrow-man replied a light pink spreading across his cheeks. Terrence and Tink just noticed it before he flew off to introduce himself. Terrence sat down next to Tink.

"Reminds me of myself on your arrival day." Tink giggled and they flew off to get back to work parting ways at the stream.

**Caroline's POV**

It was a few hours since my arrival and I was trying to get acquainted with my new room in the center of the Pixie Dust Tree. In my closest were outfits of every color, one, I assumed, for every talent. I looked in the piece of glass he leaned against the far walls. _Why don't I have wings every other fairy does? Am I strange? Do I belong here?_

**No POV**

Little did Caroline know but a young fairy identical to herself was looking in the ice of her room, thinking the exact same thing, her name was Milly. She had just had the same thing happen to her with all the winter talents. What were these little fairies and could the leaf breaking have anything to do with it?

**A/N what you think. R&R please. Till next time. Suggestions?**


	3. The Calling

**A/N Here goes chapter three**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Tinkerbell**

"Caroline cannot know Milly exists not yet. I will make sure Dewey and Periwinkle keep her out of sight when Caroline comes with a message." Milori stood on the winter side of the border explaining what had happened to Clarion. He couldn't help but watch her, his first love. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He snapped back to reality when she spoke.

"Yes that sounds good. I'll make sure I don't mention what happened with the leaf to her not yet." They nodded to each other and turned away. Clarion flew off and turned back to watch Milori climb onto his owl. She frowned knowing that what was hidden under that feather cloak had happened because of her. She shook the thought away and flew towards the tree. As she returned to the tree she found Caroline sitting staring out the hole in the side of the tree that faced the Pixie Dust Mill. "Caroline is everything alright?" The wingless fairy turned to face the queen tears rolling down her cheeks. "Dear what's the matter?" The queen sat down on the twig bench that faced outside. The young arrival wiped her cheeks and spoke, quiet and slow.

"Is there something wrong with me? Is that why I have no wings?" Clarion stared back unsure of how to answer her.

"I wish I knew little one but I sadly do not know the cause." She wasn't lying, they weren't for certain about the cause. Caroline bowed her head and Clarion turned to leave. She got to the door and Caroline spoke.

"Queen Clarion do you ever feel….like your being….called? Like you belong somewhere else?" Queen Clarion looked at her and she shook her head. "No I believe I belong in Pixie Hollow but I feel like there's something out there that's part of me. Like there's something I need to find." Queen Clarion began to worry but kept her face calm and caring.

"Why little one do you?" Caroline nodded her long light brown hair covering her face.

"Yes, it was calling from behind me so I turned and faced the window hoping to block it out but it didn't work." Caroline pushed her hair out of her face and behind her small pointed ears.

"I promise some day we will discover all that you mentioned. Now you should get some sleep little one you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Caroline nodded and headed to her bed as Queen Clarion left and rolled to stare out the window that had a perfect view of the mill._ Why do I keep looking over at the Mill I don't understand. _

**A/N Who knows why she keeps looking at the mill? Okay guys I need some more OC's for later chapters. One is going to fall for Milly I need him to be a winter fairy, and I need friends for Milly, Caroline and Tavin. Any gender any talent. Ideas? Give me names and generalities about them.**


	4. The training begins

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner been thinking. Well here goes I promise next chapter will be about Milly's life though I still need a male winter fairy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell. **

Caroline stared into the closet she had her first training sessions today, two of them. The first was with Slivermist and the second with Rosetta. She decided on the blue dress because that was her first session. She changed out of her arrival dress, which she had slept in, and slipped the dress on. The dress was a light blue and went to her knees with three quarter sleeves. She swept her hair up into a bun at the top of her head with a strand on either side hanging down to her chin. She sighed and walked out into the main halls of the Tree. She walked out and into Havindish Square and then she remembered the river that went all the way around the tree, well almost all. There was no way for her to fly over, and to take the walking way she'd have to go close to the border, not what she wanted to do when she wasn't familiar with this place. _Guess I'll have to swim across. _She neared the river when she saw a sparrow-man land next to her.

"Hi, you're Caroline right? I'm Tavin." She turned to look at him his blonde hair fell in his blue eyes. She gave a shy smile.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. I actually have to go now, I'll see you later." She began to walk away and he stopped her.

"You need your daily cup of Pixie Dust first." Caroline nodded and Tavin produced an acorn cup full of Pixie Dust. She bowed her head and he poured the dust on her head. She coughed and he laughed. Then he stopped suddenly, Caroline was shaking and wavering. She started to fall and Tavin reached out he caught her in both arms and fell back, both of them landing on the ground. She stood up, holding her head. "Are you ok? In all my time so far that has never happened." He smiled at her hoping to make her feel better. She nodded and began to walk away but swayed and almost fell. "Hey you can't walk yet. Here let me fly you. Where are you headed?"

"Silvermist's." He nodded and picked her up with both arms and took off in the direction of the water fairy's home.

It had been an hour since Tavin had dropped Caroline off and she sat chatting, while the dizziness passed, with anther fairy who was training today. Her name was ripple and she had blue-black hair that went to her mid back. Her big ocean blue eyes were full of happiness and mischief. Her pale blue dress hung to her knees and was deep cut. The dizziness had just passed as Silvermist called for them to come outside so they could begin training.

Training with Silvermist had just ended and Caroline was on her way to Rosetta's when a fairy flew up beside her. "Hey flower bud, what's your name? I'm Scarlet." Caroline looked at the girl she wore a red petal dress and red slippers. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders and curled slightly at the ends.

"Caroline. I'm on my way to Rosetta's. You?"

"Same, I'm a garden talent and Rosetta's my mentor come on let's go." She landed and grabbed Caroline's hand pulling her along.

They went off to training and after it ended Caroline headed back to the Tree. She stopped at the river. She was about to jump in and swim when yet again Tavin came up to her.

"Need a lift?" he said with a smile. She giggled and he flew her across. "I'll talk to the Tinkers about making a bridge."

"Thanks. Well I'll see you around Tavin." She smiled and continued to walk on. She was unaware of Tavin standing behind where she'd left him smiling.

**A/N So what you think? R&R please. Thank you iluvmilarion for Ripple and rosie0522 for Scarlet. Hope I did Scarlet justice. Remember readers I still need more characters if you'd like to contribute.**


	5. The winter fairies

**A/N Here goes the chapter I have been dying to write. Milly's life is about to be told here we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell**

Milly sat staring at Dewey; he was giving her a lesson while Peri visited her sister at the border. Her sister was Tinkersomething she had only heard it once. _Wonder what'd be like to have a long lost sister of my own? Would we be identical or slightly different? Would we be the same as in winter or would we be like Peri and Tinkerbell? Yea that's her name Tinkerbell. _Milly was snapped back to her studies as Peri burst in.

"Dewey, Tink needs to talk to you. She wanted to know if she could borrow the book of wings, apparently there" She stopped short when she noticed Milly sitting there.

"Yeah she can borrow it it's on the top floor." Peri nodded and flew up to the top floor as she was there her wings touched the aurora and her arrival day played. Milly watched in awe as the little dandelion fluff floated down into the winter woods. Had her arrival day been the same? She couldn't help but wonder but something deep inside her told her that her arrival day had not been normal routine. She had this strange feeling like there was something on the other side of that border that she needed to see, that she needed to be a part of. Milly pushed the feeling of the back of her mind and headed to her training with her mentor, Peri. Peri had to take on three other apprentices today since Sled asked her to so he could see Rosetta, Peri had happily agreed. Milly had heard of Rosetta, Sled had met her when Peri had met her sister. From what Milly had heard the Autumn Woods sounded amazing. It would be great to see the rest of Pixie Hollow. She ended her fantasies as the approached Peri's favorite glacier to teach. Peri settled down on the slick ice and sat crossed legged, waiting for the boys. Slate showed up first his frosted grey clothes shining in the sun. Jake followed close behind wearing his usual; a dark blue frosted half sleeved shirt with light blue capris. Milly looked around but to no avail she saw Caspian nowhere. Why did she have a sinking feeling in her stomach? She seemed to always have that feeling when she saw Caspian but who didn't get excited to see their best friend, but today it was different, it felt more like…disappointment? The feelings passed as she spotted his messy blue-black hair materialize in the distance. He flew up and landed beside her no more than a fairy's wing's width away from her.

They had just finished the day of training and Milly was walking back to Dewey's. She wanted to finish reading that book she was reading on the history of the hollow.

**Caspian's POV**

I flew along watching the girl walking on the snowy ground. She had light brown hair, which was odd for a winter fairy. I wanted so bad to land beside her but I was afraid I'd scare her. She meant way too much to me to scare her. I stared in awe at her wingless back, I felt so bad it had to be awful not being able to fly. Finally I couldn't help it I landed, and ran behind her, calling her name. She stopped and turned, smiling at me. She laughed as I ran towards her, plowing through snow. I laughed along listening to her bubbly laugh surrounding me.

"So where you headed? Dewey's or home?" I asked.

"Dewey's I found this really interesting book." I laughed.

"Go figure you and your books." I teased a smirk creeping across my face. She laughed and pushed me, forcing me to fall into the snow bank. She laughed at me and I grabbed her hand. "Oh really, well then come and join me!" I pulled and she landed next to me snow littering her hair. She picked up a chunk of snow and threw it at me.

We stayed like that for a while and finally I spoke, reluctantly, "I guess you should better get to Dewey's if you want to finish that book." She smiled and I stood and helped her up. "Here I'll give you a lift." I picked her up and flew off into the direction of Dewey's. I dropped her off and turned to leave.

"Thank you Caspian." She called softly. A smile crept across my lips and I turned back.

"Anytime Milly." I flew off the smile still glued to my face.

**A/N What you think? Thank you to Clarionromance22 for slate sorry but I will not be making him milly's crush. Thank you rosie0522 for jake. Thanks to I luv milarion for Caspian. Alright til next time.R&R please.**


	6. The decision

**A/N Hey guys I'm back ready for another intake into Milly and Caroline's lives? Here we go. OC's are still accepted.**

**Caroline's POV**

I sat staring outside my window that faced the Evergreen Outlook. _What is it like over on that side of the border? Would I be able to cross? I mean I know fairies can cross if they have their wings frosted but…..Hmm…_

I decided then and there that I was going to cross. Just to look around. I grabbed my fluffy light blue coat and headed out climbing down the side of the tree as to avoid questions. I quietly slipped past the mill and started to round the tree when heard something.

"Who's there?" I asked without turning around.

"It's me. What are you doing?" I turned to see Tavin standing there watching me, eyeing my coat. He took a step forward and I took a step back. _How could I tell him what I was going to do? That I felt…called._

"I-I-I'm…uh…" I stopped I was fumbling my word to much he'd know I didn't have a real plan, that I didn't know what to expect.

"I don't care where you're going or what you're doing but I'm coming with you." He gave me one of his signature smirks and I giggled. He walked up next to me and whispered. "So where are you going?"

"The winter woods." I stated flatly not wanting him to hear the fear in my voice.

"Oh." I could hear the surprise. "Well I don't care if you going to the mainland I'm coming." I smiled at him and turned to head towards the border with Tavin on my heels. I had the sneaking suspicion that I was being watched. I looked cautiously over my shoulder only to see a wisp of blonde disappear behind the leaves. I turned back and continued to walk with Tavin towards the border.

**Milly's POV**

"Dewey will you tell Peri I'm gonna go exploring? Thanks!" I shouted and left. I didn't know where I was headed until I felt the same strange feeling coming from the direction of the border. I turned around and making sure the coast was clear, crept towards the border. I was almost there when I heard a snap behind me. I spun on my heels and peered into the woods.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice shaking. I watched as a figure slowly slipped out from behind the trees. I watched as the figure's blue black head hung to its chest. I found myself slowly walking closer. I felt drawn to this figure, and as I drew closer I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and I knew. "Caspian?" The figure raised its head and I stared into his deep icy blue eyes.

"Sorry Mill I was curious. I saw you sneaking around. I hope you're not mad." He spoke calm and cautious his gaze never leaving mine. I stepped towards him.

"It's ok I was just going to the border I wanted to look across and see what it was like." He nodded and started to walk towards the border. I followed him when we heard a noise.

"So what are we going to do when we get to the Winter Woods?" a male voice asked.

"I just want to look around. I feel like there's something I need to see." a female voice.

Caspian looked at me and whispered, "She sounds just like you." He grabbed my hand and we took off behind a tree. The two approached the border. I peered out and saw them Caspian's head on top of mine. "Ok now that's freaky she looks just like you."

**A/N Ok that's it for now. Again ocs are still welcomed. Milly and Caroline will come face to face next chapter. And who was that blonde wisp, one of my readers may know. Til next time. **


	7. The meeting

**A/N Here we go Milly and Caroline are about to meet. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell.**

"We have to get out of here." Caspian hissed. Milly looked at him surprised with a look that asked 'why?' "Because we don't know who they are or what they want." Caspian grabbed Milly's hand and pulled her towards Dewey's. Milly fumbled along behind him and finally got to her feet just as they approached Dewey's. "Dewey keep Milly here there are two people about to cross the border and I don't know who they are." With that Caspian was gone.

**With Caroline and Tavin**

"Excuse me we need to frost your wings before you cross" two frost fairies flew up to them and frosted Tavin's wings when they turned to Caroline they gasped. "Umm uh you can go ahead I mean it can't hurt you." Tavin and Milly had just walked away when the girl fairy looked at her male companion. "Either that was Milly playing a trick or she's got a doppelgänger." She whispered.

**Pixie Dust Mill**

"Has anyone seen Tavin? He's never late and I'm getting worried." Terrence was flying around the mill asking every fairy the same question. In the corner on a toadstool sat a petite little fairy with a loose golden braid. She sat debating whether or not to tell Terrence what she had seen. He probably wouldn't believe her epically since she had just knocked over a giant jar of dust. No she would keep quite. _That little wingless freak better keep away from Tavin. He's mine_. Tavin wasn't hers but she had a major crush on him and Caroline was definitely trying to steal him away. "Shimmer have you seen Tavin? And please be honest." Terrence stood beside the petite little fairy she shook her head no, sending her braid flopping. Terrence sighed and continued to make his rounds of asking.

**Dewey's**

Milly sat there thinking about what she had just seen at the border. Was it a trick of the light? Or was it really someone who looked exactly like her? She continued to watch Dewey flying around putting books in their places and occasionally taking one and placing it on the table. She tried as hard as she could to forget what she had or hadn't seen, but nothing, not even reading could help. She was just closing her last attempt at a getaway when there was a knock outside.

"Hello is this Keeper's place?" A female voice asked pushing the door open just a crack. In stepped a blonde sparrow-man followed by a fairy. Milly gasped from her place just out of sight of the two. It was like she was looking in a mirror. The fairy no only looked like her but also had no wings. Milly rubbed her eyes to be sure she wasn't mistaken. No this was the girl at the border and they were indeed identical. Milly cautiously stepped out to where the two could see her. Caroline froze, grabbing Tavin's arm. "Who are you?" Caroline whispered.

"I'm Milly and you are?" Caroline took a step forward, the feeling she had been having had seemed to vanish. "Caroline." She stated as she circled the Milly. Milly did the same. Just then Dewey flew down from the top floor. He noticed Caroline standing there and froze.

"Oh my, Lord Milori's not gonna be a happy bout this." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "No matter. You must be Caroline right? Come sit down while I figure something out."

"Yes I'm Caroline but how do you know" Caroline was cut off by Milly pulling her towards a chair. Tavin sighed and followed close behind.

**A/N Personally I think it was bad but what you think. I never did have a clear picture of this moment. Well R&R please. Til next time. Oc's are still being gladly accepted I have an idea for an Autumn revelry dance so I want to name them. **


End file.
